Ten Things to do before I die redone
by siuirsblack910
Summary: When Harry stumbles upon a list from his fifth year at primary school his whole world is turned upside down
1. Prologue

**Bold- **J.k. Rowling's work  
"Speaking"_  
"Pasletounge"_  
'Thoughts'  
_(Dreams)  
Flashbacks  
__**Letters**_

Disclaimer; I own nothing of the following it all belongs to J.K. Rowling

A/N Ok so this is the changed version spell cheeked and all I don't think much will change in the first chapter.

Prologue

"**Hagrid will be delighted," said Dumbledore, smiling. "He was thrilled to see Buckbeak again. Incidentally, we have decided in the interests of Buckbeak safety, to rechristen him 'Witherwings' for the time being, though I doubt that the Ministry would ever guess he is the hippogriff they once sentenced to death. Now, Harry, is your trunk packed?"**

"**Erm…"**

"**Doubtful that I would turn up?" Dumbledore suggested shrewdly.**

"**I'll just go and—err—finish off," said Harry hastily, hurrying to pick up his fallen telescope and trainers.**

**It took him a little over ten minutes to track down everything he needed; at last he had managed to extract his Invisibility Cloak from under the bed, screwed the top back on his jar of colour-change ink, and forced the lid of his trunk shut on his cauldron**, turning around Harry saw a piece of paper sticking out from his desk draw, Harry picked the paper up it was yellowing and crumbled like it had been pushed aside one too many times, he froze when he realised what the piece of yellowing and crumbled paper was... It was a list.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bold- **J.k. Rowling's work  
"Speaking"_  
"Pasletounge"_  
'Thoughts'  
_(Dreams)  
Flashbacks  
__**Letters**_

Disclaimer; I own nothing of the following it all belongs to J.K. Rowling

A/N please review

Chapter One

Harry looked down at the yellowing and crumbled list in his hand it was titled _Ten Things To Do Before I Die. _Harry looked quickly towards the door he knew that Dumbledore was waiting for him downstairs he was trying to find the reason he would ever write such a list.

_Flashback_

_Harry sat in his single desk at the very back of the room, his cousin was sitting next to Peter an excellent math student, and was forced to sit there to help Dudley and his friends with the subjects. Harry felt sorry for the other boy, as his chair was kicked Harry knew what it was like to be Dudley's victim. But he didn't intrude with what was going on, after all no one stood up for him so why should he stand up for them. _

_The teacher walked into the classroom her eyes were red and puffy. Harry sighed wishing they was something he could do to help her, the entire class had been informed that her husband had died it had stopped even his cold hearted cousin from cracking jokes, in front of her. _

_On the board she wrote __**Ten Things To Do Before I Die**__._

_"You are all to right ten things that you want to do before you die" The teacher told them_

_Harry looked down at his worn notebook, it was tared and water damaged. On it Harry wrote the title, and sat think as most people started talking to each other. _

_Twenty minutes later Harry laid his pencil down on his list he had written. _

_1. Go to France [He could dimly remember his mother wanting to go there]_

_2. Explore the pyramids_

_3. Sail down the Nile _

_4. Explore the Amazon _

_5. Go to Ireland _

_6. Go to new Zealand_

_7. Sail around the world, either in a cruise or by self_

_8. Find and explore Mayan ruins_

_9. Travel to Antarctica _

_10. FIND OUT WHAT IT MEANS TO BE FREE!_

Harry tared his eyes away from the paper and to the window in his mind he could hear the prophecy or at least part of it **either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. **Harry watched yet again as Sirius fell thought the veil and his heart speed up, he needed to LIVE before he could give his life for these people. Meaning he'd fulfil this list _His_ list.

Harry opened his trunk and his school bag; he quickly put his invisibility cloak, his book of photographs, some parchment and quills, his left over money from last time he'd been at Gringotts.

Harry slid towards the window using every skill he had learnt though out the years of having to sneak around the house and school, not only to stop himself from getting beaten up, but also so he could eat. Just below him was a bush, the type had slipped his mind at the moment, taking a breath Harry Jumped, he landed with hardly any noise on the bush and set of moments later.

Harry ran at full speed when he reached the alley he summoned the knight bus hoping it would work. The bus appeared with its usually bang in the middle of the alley.

"Good to see you again" Stan greeted

Harry smiled as he fished his money out of the bag.

"No pay Mr Potter, not with you trying to save us all" Stan said "Where are you off to then?"

"Leaky cauldron" Harry muttered aware of the blush on his face.

"Very well" Stan muttered

Harry laid on his bed provided for him and closed his eyes knowing that he'd be asleep in moments.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dumbledore sighed and moved in the plush chair wondering what could be taking the boy so long, his long fingers tapping on his leg a frown on his face.

"I think I'll go see what Harry is up to" Dumbledore told the Dursleys

He walked up the stairs his eyes flickering down the line of door before they rested on the far door with five locks and a cat flap. Dumbledore opened the door to the far left and found what had to be the master bedroom, the next room was Dudley's room, and then the guest room, on the other side of the hall was a bath room. Finally Dumbledore stood in front of the last door, and opened it slowly. In this room there were a lot of broken toys; Dumbledore was about to storm back down to the Dursleys and demand where Harry's room was when the Hogwarts crest caught his eye.

A sick felling crept into his gut as he strode forward; the trunk lid was wide open as was the window.

"Oh Harry" Dumbledore whispered looking around.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry stood in the near empty tavern Tom and a few others going about cleaning up.

"I'm sorry we're...Mr. Potter!" Tom said

"Hey Tom, I need a room for the night, but no one can know I was here" Harry said

Tom nodded hurriedly and led Harry up to the room that Tom genially reserved for the young man.

Harry sighed as they reached room 31 it was a room he had slept in many times, it was the last room and faced the others in the hall also giving him a clear view of the hall. Harry glanced around the room held a bed and a bathroom there was a single arm chair by the window and one facing the fire.

"Looks like no one has touched since I was last here" Harry muttered

"They haven't" Tom answered

Harry blinked at the door before crossing and sinking into his favourite chair a smile on his lips.

'Sometimes it's good to be famous' Harry thought

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Gone, gone where?" Lupin demanded

Fred rolled his eyes and looked towards his twin, knowing Harry wouldn't be happy about Lupin acting all caring.

"Just because he's grief stricken..." Lupin began again

"He not" Fred interrupted

"Harry doesn't cry or care for the dead, especially those he didn't care for in the first place" Gorge put in

"He did, Harry wouldn't have trashed my office if he hadn't" Dumbledore told them

Fred and Gorge burst out laughing.

"I don't see what so funny" Snape sneered

"You don't see anything funny" Tonks pointed out

"One Harry doesn't forgive, I bet no one noticed how cold he is towards Ron for turning his back on him" Fred answered

"And two Harry's been wanting to do that for years" Gorge said still laughing

"What?" The adults cried

"Yeah ever since, he found out that it was the Headmaster who placed him in the Dursleys care" Gorge muttered

"Actually, Gorge the first thing he did was turn to Hermione and say and I quote _'I told you he couldn't be trusted' _"Fred corrected

Everyone blinked turning this new information over in his head, it just couldn't be true that the golden boy as he was know by didn't trust the headmaster.

"So he didn't like Black?" Snape questioned

"Well, Hermione convinced him to give Black another change, but after the end of forth year Harry couldn't stand him, he pretend for the man's mental health" Fred informed them.

"Of course Black didn't help himself by the way he treated Kreachter" Gorge put in

"Yeah remember when Harry was like that" Fred sighed "Projecto"

_Flashback_

_Harry stood fumbling with his trunk the twins could hear muttered words about an odd woman helping him onto the platform._

_"Need help?" Gorge asked_

_Harry glanced up then down again._

_"Two!" Harry hissed "One of somebody, Two...Ech, besides what do they want?"_

_"Nothing just to help" Fred reassured him._

_"Fine Freak will accept their help, mother said something about that to father once, mustn't disappoint mother" Harry hissed again before nodding his head._

_"Are you?" Gorge asked _

_"He is, that's the scar" Fred muttered _

_"What are the two on about now" Harry hissed "Irritating idiots" _

_"Harry Potter" Gorge said trying to get the boys attention._

_"Oh him, they want to speak with the boy who caused his Mother and Fathers deaths not the real Harry not me the freak" Harry muttered "Stupid Twin boys, with red hair and freckles"_

_Fred went to answer but stopped when his mum called as they left they heard_

_"Freak must sleep for a while, must heal before school starts" _

_End Flashback_

There was a studded silence though out the room, everyone was in shock and comparing how that was like to Kreachter, in fact too similar.

"How?" Dumbledore questioned

"We're guessing the spell, it's one of the ones Hermione created to help Harry get over everything that has happened to him" Fred answered

"And believe me there is some nasty stuff" Gorge shredded

"Albus this is getting off topic the boy must be found" Moody growled

"Yes but it's late, we'll start tomorrow, for now let's just rest" Dumbledore agreed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bold- **J.k. Rowling's work  
"Speaking"_  
"Pasletounge"_  
'Thoughts'  
_(Dreams)  
Flashbacks  
__**Letters**_

Disclaimer; I own nothing of the following it all belongs to J.K. Rowling

A/N Sorry for the delay I have been working on a different story, one of my own and forgot to update. Please review, and this might become a slash not sure yet.

Chapter Two

Harry strolled through the streets of Diagon alley; he was remembering his talk with Neville a few years back and cursing himself for not doing this earlier.

_Flashback_

_Harry sat curled up on the sofa it was the last night that he would spend in Hogwarts as the summer started the next day. This fact left Harry very depressed. _

_"Harry, are you ok?" Neville asked_

_"No" Harry whispered "I don't want to go back"_

_"To your relatives?" _

_Harry nodded _

_"Then collect your rings" Neville shrugged _

_"What?" Harry demanded spinning around _

_"It's where an orphan from an old pureblood line, takes his lordship earlier than normal making him an adult" _

_Harry nodded his thanks and went back to thinking_

_End Flashback_

Harry walked up to the first free goblin and waited for his attention.

"Hello, I was wondering if it was possible to speak somewhere quietly about collecting my rings" Harry whispered

"You are?" The goblin asked

"Harry Potter" Harry answered swiftly

"Very well sir" the goblin muttered "This way"

Harry was led to an empty office and was asked to wait for his finance goblin to arrive.

Harry's head jerked up as the door opened the Goblin strode in carrying a box and some parchment. Harry was offered the parchment by the goblin named Martin.

**_Harold James Evans Potter_**

**_Heir to Gryffindor  
Heir to Hufflepuff  
Heir to Ravenclaw  
Heir to Slytherin  
Heir to Merlin  
Heir to Potter  
Heir to Black  
Heir to Evans  
Heir to Trent  
Heir to Riddle  
Heir to Pettigrew_**

**_Gryffindor accounts  
400,000,000,000,000 gallons  
Grodric's Hollows  
Gryffindor castle  
Holiday home in France, Ireland and Venice  
¼ of Hogwarts  
Sword of Gryffindor_**

**_Hufflepuff accounts  
600,000,000,000,000 galleons  
Hufflepuff manor  
Hufflepuff sanctuary  
Hufflepuff castle  
Holiday home in USA and Ireland  
¼ of Hogwarts  
The cup of Hufflepuff_**

**_Ravenclaw  
1800,000,000,000,000 gallons  
Ravenclaw library  
Ravenclaw lab  
Ravenclaw manor  
Ravenclaw castle  
Holiday home in Australia and Scotland  
¼ of Hogwarts  
Diamond tirea_**

**_Slytherin accounts  
700,000,000,000,000 gallons  
Snake Manor  
Slytherin Manor  
Snake paradise  
Slytherin Castle  
Holiday Homes in Greece and Germany  
¼ of Hogwarts  
Slytherin's locket _**

**_Merlin accounts  
500,000,000,000,000 gallons  
Merlin manor  
Merlin's academy  
Merlin castle and village  
Holiday Homes in Greece, Germany, Australia, Scotland, USA, Ireland, France and Venice_**

Potter accounts  
800,000,000,000 gallons -[family account]  
200,000,000,000 gallons -[trust account]  
Potter manor  
Potter castle  
1Flat in London  
1 House in Scotland  
2 Houses In London  
1 cottage in Grodric's Hallow  
Prophet  
¼ of Zonko's  
Holiday Homes in Greece, Germany, Australia, Scotland and Japan

**_Black accounts  
7,000,000,000,000 gallons-[family account]  
200,000,000,000 gallons -[trust account]  
Grimmauld place  
Black Manor  
Black castle  
2 Flats in Loudon  
1 House in London  
1 House in Scotland  
¼ of Zonko's  
Holiday Homes in Greece, Germany, Australia, Scotland, USA, Ireland and India  
_**

**_Evan accounts  
400,000,000,000 gallons  
Plant lab  
Potions Lab  
Evan Manor  
Evan Castle  
_****Flourish and Blotts****_  
Holiday Homes in Germany, Scotland, USA, Ireland and India_**

**_Heir to Trent  
4,000,000,000,000 gallons-[family account]  
Trent Manor  
Trent Castle  
1 apartment in Loudon  
3 apartments in USA  
1 House in India  
Holiday home in Scotland_**

Heir to Riddle  
50,000,000,000,000 gallons-[family account]  
Riddle manor  
Riddle castle

Heir to Pettigrew  
400,000,000,000 gallons  
Pettigrew manor  
Pettigrew castle 

**_Fan accounts  
1,100,000,000,000 gallons  
2,00,000,000 un-cursed letters  
5,000,000 cursed letters  
Manor in Perth  
5 Flats in Loudon  
3 town houses  
Government seats  
50 seats in wizardmort_**

"Wow" Harry muttered looking up and at the grinning goblin.

"In total not only are you the richest man in the world your damn near the most powerful wizard as well" Martin supplied.

"Great" Harry moaned "Ok now what?"

"You just have to put on the rings" Martin told him pushing the box forward inside were eleven rings all calling for him to put on.

The first was a golden lion on a red background, second was a badger that was black on a yellow background third was a raven-[blue] on a grey background forth was a green snake on silver. When Harry put the ring on his finger it burned but he didn't pull it off and it merged with the others. Fifth was black unicorn and purple, sixth was a griffin on green, seventh was a dragon on black and eight was a brown eagle on blue. Ninth was a vulture on a white background; tenth was black snake on a blue background and lastly the eleventh ring was a phoenix on gold.

"So now by law you're an adult, you should reach magically maturity in a few minutes, so I call for a healer to make sure you don't have any spells on you. You must know that you will be able to do magic outside of school" Martin muttered pulling out a card "and this is your bank card, very few people have them but all stores know how they work"

Harry took the card and tucked it in to his pocket when pain swarmed though him, he felt like he was on fire, like something was barking and trying to get free. Harry could taste the blood as he bit into his checks, a burn in his eyes that made them water.

When it finally stopped Harry had to take a few breaths to stop the left over pain. The first thing he noticed was that the room was now very burly, Harry slipped his thick glasses and gasped, he could see perfectly never had he been able to see such detail, which showed him the distraction of the office.

"Umm what happened here?" Harry asked

"You had blokes I misjudged when you would reach magical maturity" Martin answered "Well at least no one was hurt"

Harry nodded and glanced around the room.

"Mr Gale you called ...Fu...What happened here?" a new voice asked

"I misjudged when Lord Potter would come into magical maturity" Marin muttered looking sheepish

"It seems you had a number of blocks on you then" the new person pointed out "I'll still check in case there are more"

Harry sat still as the spell was cast on him, and was sadden when a long list appered

"Now these will be the ones that broke as well" Martin said

Harry took the list and read.

**_Spells on Lord Black-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Merlin-Evans-Riddle- Trent - Pettigrew- Potter._**

**_Blocked _****Animagus****_ x3 [James Potter, Lilly Potter, Albus Dumbledore] _**

**_Blocked _**Apparition**_ [Lilly Potter]-[Broken age five] _**

**_Blocked Pasletounge [Sirius Black]-[Broken age ten]_**

**_Mage sight blocked [Lilly Potter] _**

**_IQ dimmer [James Potter] _**

**_Magic block [Lilly Potter] [broken ten minutes ago]_**

**_Blocked _**Metamorphmagus**_ [Albus Dumbledore]-[partly broken age six] _**

**_Tracking Spell [Albus Dumbledore]_**

**_Potions block [Albus Dumbledore]_**

**_Magic Block [Albus Dumbledore] [broken ten minutes ago]_**

**_Magic Block [Albus Dumbledore] [broken ten minutes ago]_**

**_Tracking Spell [Sirius Black]-[Broken at casters death]_**

**_Tracking Spell [Severus Snape]_**

**_Tracking Spell [Molly Weasley] _**

Harry looked at the list in shock the distraction had only been because of 3 magic blocks.

"What's the times 3 one?" Harry muttered

"It means you have three animals, not just one" Martin answered

"Can you take them off?" Harry asked

"It'll take an hour" the healer answered

"Do so" Harry muttered

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fred and Gorge sat next to each other at the table watching as Dumbledore used his tracking spell, their mother's and Snape's spell to locate Harry, though their faces were blank inside they were furious that they were treating their brother like this.

Albus smiled as the spells started to zone in where Harry was when all three stopped and started flashing before they disappeared.

"He's removed them" Lupin muttered

"Must have collected his rings" Fred muttered to his twin

"Heard him talk about that to Nellie a few years back, all of them can expect a letter of complaint" Gorge replied.

"Well the spell had just finished anyway, or at least mine had he's at Gringotts" Snape snapped.

"Good job Severus, I'll go alone he might react negatively if we all go" Dumbledore muttered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry blinked and looked around the room he could see the auras that surrounded the two goblins in the office; he could also see the wards that were wrapped around the room, telling him what the building was protected with. And He could tell exactly who casted them. His mind seemed to be running a mile a minute he could understand everything that he'd ever been taught.

"Sir, Dumbledore is here" a Goblin muttered

Harry looked towards the door he was in no mood for a confutation, and looked towards the other goblins, before sighing.

"Can I leave a message?" Harry asked

Martin nodded and passed him some parchment

It took a couple of minutes for it to be finished; Harry passed the letter to the new goblin before slipping out and into the alley.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Albus stood in the large hall area that was Gringotts, he had asked a minute or so ago for Harry Potter, the goblin had slipped out of the room saying he would ask around.

"Here sir" the same goblin sneered "Seems you missed him, but he left you a note"

Albus tore the letter open and his heart stopped, but he didn't believe the letter for one moment.

**_Back off or I leave the war_**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry slipped down into Knockturn alley, a shop had caught his eye the moment he had left the shop, there was tattoo pallor something Harry had always wanted, and Harry moved into the shop on the far wall there were a number of ideas, but even as Harry looked he knew what he wanted. Using his Metamorphmagus skills Harry changed his hair to a close cropped in the colour of red he hid his scar and kept the green eyes.

"How can I help you sir?" a female voice asked

"I'm looking for someone willing to write neatly and in a small size on my right shoulder" Harry informed her.

Harry turned and had to stop his jaw dropping, she was wearing ripped jeans and a holey t-shirt that said **_Down with cooks, up with Potions Masters._**

"Are you a potions master?" Harry asked

"Yep, names **Madelaine"**Madelaine answered

"I go by Trent" Harry muttered "can you tattoo _The Boy who wanted love _on my right shoulder and _Fuck Prophecies _on the left"

"Sure" Madelaine laughed "Weird things by the way"

"Yeah but they mean a lot to me" Harry shrugged

Madelaine led Harry into another room and started the tattooing process, she could see now that he'd taken off his top why he choice the places he had, there were a number of scars on his front and back.

"What's your first name?" Madelaine asked

"Mr...For now, I don't tell people it's a tad embarrassing" Harry sighed

"Really what is it, I promise I won't tell anyone" Madelaine pleaded

Harry laughed but shook his head and changed the topic.

"Madelaine, would you be willing to do potion research, for me?" Harry asked

"Depends what's in it for me" Madelaine answered

"A castle to live in, because there might be other joining you to do things, and of course pay" Harry answered

"I'll need to think about it" Madelaine whispered

"Very well, send me an owl" Harry answered "I'll be in the country for a few more days."

After paying Harry moved out of the alley he was unsure of what to do next as he'd never had this much freedom before, Harry sensed Dumbledore perform a point me spell in the air. Harry quickly changed his look back to what he normally did, but he didn't cover his tattoos.

A hand landed on his shoulder not two minutes later.

"Dumbles" Harry greeted turning around "Did you not get my message?"

"Yes my boy I did, but you must come with me you've all ready done underage wizardry" Dumbledore answered

Harry went to reply but all of a sudden he was flying backwards by what Harry recognised as a portkey.

Harry landed with a loud thump on the black floor recognisable as Grimmauld Place kitchen, Harry glared up at the old man ignoring the whispers of people gathered.

"What the Fuck?" Harry snapped

A shocked slice fell over the kitchen Tonks and Lupin being the only ones he knew.

"Now Harry You broke the law" Dumbledore scolded

"I did not you old coot" Harry snapped "By the way I'm an adult and you can do nothing about it"

"Harry" Mrs Weasley yelled coming into the room "Yong man those had better not be real tattoos"

Harry flinched and glanced down; he hadn't noticed his way to big top. Harry stood up and fixed his top.

"So what if they are?" Harry challenged

"Then you'll be in even more trouble Mr" Mrs Weasley growled

"I'm an adult" Harry hissed back

"You think that stopped me from punishing my older sons" Mrs Weasley pointed out

"Mrs Weasley, I'm an adult, and you're not my mum" Harry whispered felling an odd pain at this, but knowing that he had to get away he had to fulfil the list.

"Bed" Dumbledore snapped

"It's only two o'clock" Harry replied

"Yes but I think a nap would be good for you"

Harry glared at the old man, he was about to refuse but suddenly realised that he could come up with a good plan if he went to his room and was by himself.

"Fine" Harry muttered leaving the room and climbing the stairs.


	4. 3

Guys really sorry that I haven't updated had formal and looking for job but will be posting the next chapter in a few days


	5. Chapter 5

**Bold- **J.k. Rowling's work  
"Speaking"_  
"Pasletoungue"_  
'Thoughts'  
_(Dreams)  
Flashbacks  
__**Letters**_

Disclaimer; I own nothing of the following it all belongs to J.K. Rowling

A/N Please review.

Chapter Three

Harry stormed up the stairs and into the bedroom he had claimed last year; the room was spacious and decocted with a dark grey colour, there was a king sized bed in the middle of the room and next to it sat a side table across from that a work bench and cauldron and on the far left wall were bookcases.

Harry dragged his feet over the green carpet, he had taken of his shoes just moments before, he liked walking around this room barefoot as it was a total different feeling to what he'd been used to at the Dursleys. Harry sank onto the bed he flicked his hand and soft music filled the room, from a CD player he had found on the way back from his trial and fixed latter on, he had shown Mr Weasley how to use the thing and had gotten a letters of complaint during the year from Black about the thing.

Harry knew he had to do something to get out but he wasn't sure what, rolling over Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of his music.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry woke hours latter feeling refreshed and confused...How on earth to did he fall asleep in the first place, he hadn't been tired when he first arrived or started the music...Something wired was going on here.

Harry frowned his mage sight allowing him to see faint traces of a sleeping charm placed around the room, after a quick check of himself Harry found nothing which in itself was strange; Harry frowned and moved to the door, only for it to start off a high pitched alarm when it was opened.

Severus Snape was not a happy man he couldn't believe that he had to babysit the brat, while Dumbledore placed new spells on the Weasley's place. Severus was just settling down when the alarm on the brat's room went off.

Harry looked at the door startled surprised that he hadn't picked it up. Harry heard a door down the hall bang open and out ran the second to last person he wanted to see.

"POTTER!" Snape bellowed

Harry glanced around for a quick escape route, it took him a while but he found it at a run Harry jumped over the rail as he was falling Harry cast a wandless spell and landed softly on the bottom floor.

"Potter stop right now" Snape growled close to the stairs

"Why?" Harry yelled "I'm an adult, I get to chose"

"Potter, I don't care...I made a promise to your mother to look after you" Severus growled

The room seemed to freeze at the blurted truth, Severus' eyes had widened at Harry's mouth had dropped

"Then you should understand" Harry whispered "that all I want to do is live, My mother gave her life for me to **_Live_**, and because of the Dursleys I have never been able to do that"

Severus eyed the boy in front of him maybe he was wrong about Potter being a spoilt brat...Not possible.

"Look, Snape I have a list of ten things that I want to do before I die...After the summer you can give me all the hellish dentitions you want...But I am going to live before I try and fulfil that prophecy...Because I know I'm not going to outlast this war" Harry said

"Fine" Severus whispered "But I'm coming"

"What?" Harry demanded his eyes wide "But you can't stand me...and...What about your death eater meetings?"

Severus growled he hadn't thought of that but he couldn't just let Lilly's son leave his sight for the summer and out of safety.

"I'll send letters twice a week" Harry suddenly suggested "And if I miss one week, then you can join me"

Severus sighed it wasn't ideal but he could always hope that Potter forgot to send the letters.

"Three times and we have a deal" Severus snapped

"Fine three...But I'm going now" Harry growled backing towards the door.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Severus watched the boy go and odd sad felling at watching the once trustful boy back quickly out of the door.

_Flashback_

_Severus sat silently by the lake it was a typical day at Hogwarts or at least it would be if the Potters weren't here, a sadness filled him as he thought of his lovely Lilly she was here with the brat and her son...what was his name...He couldn't remember but that didn't bother him._

_"Ello" a small voice said from behind him _

_Severus spun around and there was the boy he looked no older than a year he had black hair and what surprised Severus was the amount of red flecks that ran through it. The boy had the brightness green eyes he had ever seen._

_"ou look like some one mummy talks abut" the boy stumbled "Un'le Seberus"_

_Severus eyes widened Lilly had spoken about him and not only that had allowed her son to call him uncle._

_"And you're Lilly's son" Severus answered _

_The boy grinded and nodded _

_"I Arry" Harry told him with a nod _

_Severus glanced around and finally noticed that Harry's mother was nowhere to be seen._

_"Where is your mother Harry?"_

_"Ummm, ell I was antding behind Gampa Alby's desk then I was ere...So maybe they're still there" Harry whispered "Will you help me?"_

_Severus was shocked at the amount of trust shinning in the boys eyes yet again reminding him of Lilly when they had first meet. _

_Severus stood and allowed Harry to slip his small hand into his bigger one before setting off towards the castle_

_End flashback _

Severus was startled out of his thought when the floo roared to life from the kitchen

"Severus!" Dumbledore called

Severus sighed he hadn't really thought of the reaction of the order when he had allowed Potter to leave. But nether less moved silently into the kitchen, inside the room was Albus and the Weasley twins who had ovieslie been forced to help retrieve Potters belongings.

"Yes headmaster?" Severus drawled

"Where's Harry? Is the boy asleep still? Did he give you any problems?" Albus asked in a rush most likely wanting to put all this behind him until the start of the school year.

"Potters' not here" Severus answered

"What where is he?" Albus demanded

"Left" Severus shrugged

"I told you to watch him" Albus growled

"And I did" Severus admitted "I watched him walk right out of the front door"

The twins laughed softly and nodded their heads at Severus as thanks for helping their brother.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry walked slowly down the streets of Loudon realising that he had no idea where any of his properties were, and he wasn't sure how he could find out where they were...Harry glanced around him the darkness seemed to be closing in on him and he suddenly felt that he should get out of the streets as soon as he could.

Harry raised his wand and for the second time in the last couple of days the knight buss appeared out of thin air.

"Mr Potter what a pleasure" Stan greeted

"Can you get me to Longbottom Manor?" Harry asked

"Certainly, again Mr Potter no pay" Stan said before moving to the front of the bus

Harry watched as house went speeding past and they popped from one city to the next. He was thinking of the last time he had spoken to Neville.

__

Flashback 

_Harry walked out of the portrait and wasn't surprised to find that Hermione and Ronald weren't there the two had been avoiding him ever since the Department of mysteries, not that he really cared that Ronald was avoiding his as they haven't really been friends since the start of fourth year. But he was disappointed that Hermione was avoiding him on the grounds that he should have listened to her and not gone on another wild adventure just because he wanted to be the hero. _

_"Harry wait up" Neville's voice called form behind him _

_"Hey Nev" Harry sighed as the other boy caught up _

_"Harry I just wanted to let you know that Grandma keyed you into the wards at Longbottom Manor...So, you know if you...Need anything just come over all right" Neville stumbled "My gran really wants to meet you"_

_Harry gave Neville a tiny grin and sighed sadly his mind turing this offer over in his head._

_"Thank you Neville, but you know I might just turn up at any odd hour of the night" Harry half joked knowing if things got too bad at the Dursleys he would _

_"I don't care, if you need help just come" Neville answered easily "But there is a password at night but you should be able to work it out"_

_Harry laughed and shocked Neville by throwing an arm around his shoulders _

_"Let's get to the train" Harry snorted _

_End Flashback_

"We're here Mr Potter" Stan's voice called out top him snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry looked around just outside stood a stunning manor, Longbottom Manor was written on the gate.

"Thank you Stan" Harry muttered leaving the bus.

Harry walked toward the tall gates in the middle was a dragon weaved with the metal. Harry reached out towards the gate his hand shaking slightly as he touched it.

"Password?" a female voice asked

Harry had no idea what made him say...It could have been the fact that he could move his hand but he whispered

"I need help"


	6. Chapter 6

**Bold- **J.k. Rowling's work  
"Speaking"_  
"Pasletounge"_  
'Thoughts'  
_(Dreams)  
Flashbacks  
__**Letters  
**_A/N Ok guys I owe you a huge apology, for the delay lots of things have being happing dueining the holidays and what not but I'm back, so thanks for all the reviews I've gotten and please keep telling me what you think and I will try to answer you J

Chapter Four

Harry glared at the gate as it creaked loudly in the silent night. Harry was unsure of what time it was but he didn't really want to wake the entire house up because of a stupid gate, and because the password that Neville had told him he'd work out was the last thing he'd of thought of...Yet again it made a lot of sense after all Neville had told him that he could come at over at any time if he needed help and that was the key word there help.

A loud creak snapped Harry out of his thoughts the gates were closing with him still on the other side of them, with a soft curse Harry slipped through the gates just before they banged closed.

Harry moved up the path slowly glancing around him as if he was expecting something unfriendly to come charging at him, but the only sound there was, was the crunch of gravel under his feet. Harry had made it up to the stairs of the house when the front door opened to revile an aging woman.

"Hello Mr Potter" the woman greeted "I'm Lady Longbottom"

"Hello, Lady Longbottom" Harry muttered "I'm sorry about such a late visit but..."

"You need help" Lady Longbottom interrupted "Now I happy to help you but I must insist that you sleep for a while, you look tired"

"Yeah a little" Harry admitted awkwardly

Moments later Harry found himself in a rather large guest room and the only thing he had to say was wow, the bed was huge much better than what he used at Hogwarts, the room was painted in a greeny colour. With a sigh Harry climbed into the bed still wearing the clothes he had arrived in and drifted off to sleep.

[A/N really sorry about how short this chapter is but I can't think of anything more to write and I will continue when I can but mostly I will be working on my new story and Gray Harry year one]


End file.
